


短篇集合

by yumeowo



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※放短篇用的※內含現paro/原作背景
Relationships: Gueira/Bondrewd, グェボ
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. 私設

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※現代paro自我流設定紀錄  
> ※私設繁多注意

黎明卿/波多爾多：33歲，大學教授，研究領域一言難盡（其實只是沒想好），因為幾個跨時代的發現而被稱為黎明卿，雖然是教授但很少開課，通常只會在自己的實驗室裡做研究。實驗室在5樓，但從外面看起來非常的陰沉，據說在爬上5樓的樓梯時就會讓人感到身體不適甚至嘔吐，久而久之變成一般人都不會靠近的場所，據說裡面的研究生都非常操所以也沒什麼人敢加入。  
平常講話非常溫柔，幾乎沒有人見過他生氣的樣子，待人也非常和善，不管如何都能得到他的讚美，但其實本質上是對研究對象以外的東西不感興趣，溫柔只是另一種冷淡的表現。實驗狂熱者，一旦有了研究目標就可以三天不睡覺，底下的研究生叫苦連天但是沒有一個可以拒絕的了（因為黎明太會講話了），同時也是個實驗精神豐富的人，只要是值得嘗試的事情，絕對會親自參與，會把普魯修卡撿回來養某方面也是因為如此而不是出自於同情，如果普魯修卡並沒有恢復的話，會因為膩了就送走。  
跟古艾拉維持著一言難盡的關係，不過實際上還是覺得古艾拉比起其他研究生來說真的很耐用（耐用），第一次上床的理由真的是為了研究用途，雖然本身沒什麼性慾但因為做愛還是挺舒服的所以不排斥，不過偶爾也會有興致高昂所以主動要求的時候。  
對於知識的渴望大於一切，所以忘了怎麼愛人，但是覺得普魯修卡跟古艾拉都很可愛。

古艾拉：24歲，是學生。（迫真）身高超過200公分還有巨根，爽朗隨和的個性讓他在大學期間極受歡迎，高大的體型常被誤認為是籃球校隊，也常常成為被招募的對象，但是在遇到黎明之後義無反顧的選擇進入黎明的實驗室，為了實驗推掉了所有的社交活動，但本人並不介意這點，反而覺得那些包圍自己的人很煩，找藉口讓他們離開也好。  
表面健氣切開卻是黑的，還沒遇到黎明以前覺得所有事情都很無聊，遇到黎明以後覺得黎明以外的東西都很無聊（不包括普魯修卡）。忠實的黎明信者，只要有人在他面前批評黎明就會看到他一瞬間變臉，對黎明抱持的感情不僅僅是愛慕，是比那還要多一點的東西。不敢輕易對黎明示愛，但如果對方問起來還是會說喜歡，完全不奢求黎明也回應他的喜歡，但在發生關係後偶爾會表現出佔有慾，也會擔心自己在黎明心中的地位。簡而言之，就是黎明的狗。  
對花園學長抱持矛盾的心情，一方面很佩服花園學長的能力也很崇拜學長，但另一方面下意識把花園學長當成假想敵，雖然後者根本沒那個意思，只是因為黎明也很器重花園學長的關係就被誤會了。  
為了照顧普魯修卡搬進黎明家中，擅長家務所以有關普魯修卡的事情都一手包辦，也會代替黎明去學校參加普魯修卡的家長活動，以普魯修卡的媽媽自居，跟普魯修卡的感情也很好。

普魯修卡：被撿回來的時候9歲。因為長年被家暴的緣故從原生家庭抓住機會逃了出來，精神已經面臨崩潰，選擇性的封鎖了關於原生家庭的記憶，過於飢餓昏倒在路邊時被黎明帶回家，領養手續則是靠著黎明的手段很快就解決了。  
普魯修卡是黎明取的新名字，10歲時收到黎明送給自己的一隻兔子，取作咪喵。因為問什麼問題黎明都會誠實回答，所以提早知道了很多這個年紀不該知道的知識。隱約知道黎明和古艾拉的關係，有時候會刻意作球給古艾拉。雖然擁有慘痛的過去，但在古艾拉跟黎明的照料下很快就恢復成天真爛漫的女孩子。  
覺得花園學長是有點可怕的叔叔，但自從玩過他的火焰噴射器就不這麼覺得了。

花園：40歲，本名不詳。黎明實驗室中最資深的學長，被古艾拉稱為大學長。由於負責照料實驗室在學校裡的一片花田所以被稱作花園學長，不知道為什麼身上會有火焰噴射器這種危險的裝備。本來也能成為教授，但被黎明所吸引所以一直待在實驗室裡。平時沉默寡言，講話語氣也很平淡，一旦熟識到一個程度會開始毫不留情的吐槽。時常跟黎明討論事情還有幫黎明處理對外的麻煩事，常常覺得古艾拉很煩很幼稚，被吵得受不了會躲去花園裡。  
不太擅長應付小孩，被叫去幫古艾拉代班照顧普魯修卡時其實很不甘願，某次捱不過普魯修卡就把裝備借她玩差點把整個黎明家燒掉，從此沒再被叫去代班過。  
對黎明抱持的是尊敬的情感。


	2. 獎勵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※寫作教授念作旦那  
> ※研究生x教授  
> ※已同居時間線

「教授──」半夜三點整，古艾拉把一疊厚重的資料推到波多爾多的眼前，「你要的實驗結報全──部都寫好了。」

埋首在書堆中的波多爾多抬起頭看著明顯露出疲態的古艾拉，又瞧了瞧桌上那疊字跡整齊的實驗報告，從裡頭抽出其中一份仔細地檢查起來。

「哎呀，真是驚人，沒有想到三天的份量你居然在一天內就完成了，不愧是我最優秀的學生。」他一邊翻閱著報告，一邊發出了讚嘆的聲音，最後對著古艾拉露出滿意的笑容。「那麼早點去休息吧，小心別吵醒普魯修卡了。」

古艾拉並沒有離開，反而站在原地直盯盯地看著把注意力轉回書上的波多爾多。

沉默了一會兒後，他終於小心翼翼地開口：「教授。」

「嗯？」

「能不能……呃、就是……」古艾拉支支吾吾，「既然我都這麼努力了，能不能給我點……獎勵，嗯，獎勵。」

「喔？你想要獎勵嗎？可以啊。」波多爾多幾乎沒有考慮便爽快地答應，他闔上書本，站起身來面對著比自己還要高一個頭的古艾拉說：「那說說看你想要什麼。」

後者露出一副『還能是什麼？』的表情，嘆了一口氣說道：「當然是教授啊。」

「也不是不行呢，剛好書讀到一個段落了。」對於古艾拉直白的要求，波多爾多倒是一點也不害臊，「但是你的精神沒問題嗎？如果很累的話，明天再做也是可以……」

「現在。」古艾拉強硬地打斷，「我現在就想要。」

「哎呀……年輕人的精力真是令我羨慕。」波多爾多微微笑了起來，脫下了身上披著的大衣，雙手搭上古艾拉的肩膀。得到默許的古艾拉不再耗費唇舌在無謂的詢問上，而是將之化為細碎的親吻，落在波多爾多的頸窩間，後者也按捺不住，從唇間溢出一聲淺淺的嘆息。

「……爸爸？」

正當古艾拉急切地解開波多爾多襯衫的扣子時，一個帶著睏意的聲音從房門口傳來。

他往門口的方向看去，只見抱著枕頭的普魯修卡不知何時開始就站在那兒，對於眼前的光景充滿疑惑，「還有……古艾拉？」

而被點名的兩人只是愣在原地，時間彷彿凝結在這尷尬的一刻。

「古艾拉……在對爸爸做什麼？」普魯修卡揉著惺忪的睡眼問道，幼小的她還沒學到任何有關親密行為的知識。

「呃……普魯修卡……我……」古艾拉語彙盡失，結結巴巴的吐不出一句完整的話。

普魯修卡忽然靈機一動，從她有限的認知裡頭得出了結論：「你是不是在欺負爸爸！」她大聲喊道，一邊跑向兩人中間用力將他們分開，「不可以欺負爸爸！」

「我沒有啊普魯修卡！」終於回神的古艾拉無辜地反駁。

「那你為什麼要脫爸爸的衣服！」普魯修卡並不領情，一雙大眼往上瞪著比自己高好幾倍的古艾拉。

「這是因為古艾拉和我要──」

「──教授麻煩你什麼都先別說！！」波多爾多正想解釋，古艾拉卻急忙打斷，他知道依教授這種不懂掩飾的個性，肯定會直接對普魯修卡全盤托出，到時候搞不好還要讓他來充當性教育課程的人體模特兒，怎麼想都會讓事情陷入麻煩的局面，為了趕緊轉移話題，他於是蹲下身子讓自己與女孩同高，「倒是普魯修卡你怎麼爬起來了？」

普魯修卡猶豫了一下，羞怯地抱住了波多爾多的大腿，「……因為我想要跟爸爸一起睡覺。」

「普魯修卡是個愛撒嬌的孩子啊，真可愛。」波多爾多發出輕笑，充滿疼愛地摸摸普魯修卡的頭，接著把嬌小的她給抱了起來，「那就一起睡吧。」

儘管好事被打斷，但因為對象可是教授的女兒，深感委屈的古艾拉也不敢再出言抗議，只能跟著教授回到普魯修卡的寢室。

波多爾多在門口放下普魯修卡，正要爬上床時她像是想起了什麼又繞回門口，對著跟在波多爾多身後的古艾拉做了個鬼臉，然後說：「古艾拉欺負爸爸所以不可以進來！」說完，又一溜煙的躲回床鋪裡。

「……欸？不、不是吧……」被拒於門外的古艾拉欲哭無淚。

「古艾拉。」波多爾多向他勾了勾手指，示意要他靠近。

「怎麼了？」

「先用這個代替獎勵吧。」他說，接著墊起腳尖，在古艾拉的唇上留下一吻。「雖然進度超前了，明天還是要交新的報告喔。」

「……好的。」古艾拉遲鈍地回應，彷彿對波多爾多的叮嚀置若罔聞。

「那麼，晚安了，古艾拉。」說完，波多爾多便關上房門，留下門外一臉恍惚的古艾拉。

「啊──真是的。」憋了好一陣子，他才用力吐了口氣，方才一瞬間驟停的心跳也終於恢復了規律。

他充滿留戀地摸著還殘留著些許餘溫的嘴唇，明明更親密的事情都做過了，現在僅僅只是一個吻卻能輕易牽動他所有的情緒。太可怕了。

如果是這個人的話，哪怕說是要隨他墮入深淵，自己也會毫不猶豫地答應吧。他想。

※

「等等，剛剛教授是不是說了明天還要交新進度？我有聽錯嗎？」


	3. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※原作背景

「波多爾多……是個怪物！戴著面具的怪物……對！你根本就不是人類！」

一回想起早上來襲的那群賞金獵人垂死前滿臉驚恐的指控，對照著位於身下除了臉上的面具以外一絲不掛的波多爾多，古艾拉忍不住輕聲笑了出來。

「怎麼了？古艾拉。你好像心情不錯？」波多爾多聽見他的笑聲，有些好奇地發問。

「沒什麼，我只是想起早上的那群賞金獵人死前的遺言。」

「他們說了什麼有趣的話嗎？」

「他們說旦那你不是人。」

「就精神上來說，我的確不被算作是人類了，他們倒也沒說錯。」

波多爾多總是這樣就事論事，說他泯滅人性也好，說他道德淪喪也好，他總是概括承受，說到底也是因為他極為清楚自己的目標究竟為何，言語當然就無法對他造成任何打擊了。

這也同時挑起了古艾拉的實驗精神。

「如果不是人類的話……又怎麼會有這樣的反應呢？」一直保持著同樣速度的古艾拉忽然加快了擺動腰部的頻率，出奇不意的刺激惹得身下的波多爾多發出了幾聲高亢的呻吟。

「被稱作怪物的黎明卿也能發出這樣可愛的聲音，沒人想得到吧？」

「那是……那是因為、這具身體、唔……畢竟還是人類的關係……」波多爾多的聲音斷斷續續地從面具底下傳出，「所以、這是很、正常的、生理反應──」

正經八百的回應之間夾雜著飽含情慾的喘息，這樣的反差讓古艾拉的嘴角笑得更彎了。

人們總說食色性也，將兩者的需求都降到最低的波多爾多反而是在床上時表現得最貼近一個正常人，他從不遮掩從肉體刺激感受到的歡愉，也不隱瞞未被撫慰到的慾求，相比常人來說更能直面性愛帶來的快感，要說他不像是個人，不如說他各方面都更貼近沒有被現實所拘束、沒有被物慾所控制、簡直是最為原始的人類。

既然這樣怎麼能說波多爾多不像個人呢？

然而只有與波多爾多維持著如此曖昧關係的古艾拉最明白這點。

激烈的交合接著迎來的是緩長的高潮，古艾拉喜歡在這個時刻分神觀察波多爾多的反應，雖然表情被面具所覆蓋，但從對方在射精過後雙腳仍緊扣著自己腰間這點便能得知波多爾多還在享受著性愛的餘韻。

若真要說波多爾多跨越了人與非人的界線的話，古艾拉便是讓他重新體驗做回一個人類的感覺。

明白了這點的古艾拉對此感到滿足。

「那麼性慾也是正常的生理反應囉？」在波多爾多清理完下身的黏膩，準備套上衣物時，古艾拉忽然問。

「是呢。」波多爾多點頭，「使用人類的肉體終究會被這些多餘的慾望給侷限，可惜的是我還沒能研究出能夠連這些需求都一併免除的方法。」

「……聽了還真是讓人萎迷不振啊。明明是旦那主動來找我的。」古艾拉裝做沮喪地往床上一倒，發出了不明所以的哀嘆。

波多爾多思考了一下，又接著說：「雖然是不解決也不要緊的事情，但是做起來很舒服，所以我並不討厭喔。」

古艾拉愣了一下。倏地感覺到一股熱流通過全身的神經，最後到達了下半身那個發洩過後理應不再有反應的部位。

他坐起身，拉住了波多爾多還抓著褲子準備穿上的手。

「抱歉，旦那，我又來精神了……」

「沒關係。」波多爾多停下了動作，聲音裡有著掩蓋不住的笑意。「夜還長著呢。」


	4. Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※嘔吐描寫  
> ※死捏他

探窟的過程發生意外是再正常也不過的事情。仗著精神隸屬機的優勢，總是謹慎的波多爾多在遇到非得親身體驗不可的狀況時，偶爾也會展開一些膽大妄為的行動，只要能夠交換到值得研究的情報，捨棄自身的肉體絕對是個划算的交易。

於是就成了現下這幅光景──波多爾多的腹部被未曾接觸過的新種原生生物咬出一個血窟窿，傷口幾乎要穿透到背部，在大量失血的狀況下波多爾多很快的就昏迷過去，依照這個損傷的程度，這具肉體勢必有替換的必要了。

在比起重傷的波多爾多下場更加慘烈的原生生物屍體上採集了各種實驗檢體後，古艾拉優先回收了波多爾多身上的白笛與面罩，最後才扛著這個即將被淘汰的祈手回到前線基地。

將波多爾多的裝備放在平常用於替換身體的房間，古艾拉將半死不活的祈手帶到了加工場，以這個傷重的程度，救治的話太耗費工夫，通常會選擇捨棄掉，但他仍替傷口做了簡單的包紮和麻醉，至少讓身體的原主人能好過點，只是漸趨微弱的呼吸明顯地昭示了這名祈手最後的下場。

等等旦那進來會對他說什麼呢？這次能夠獲得關於深淵的嶄新資料都是你的功勞？這一切都是為了見證下一個黎明？……不管說什麼，這人大概是無福消受了。古艾拉一邊在心裡揣摩著波多爾多的口氣一邊解剖著剛才收集到的檢體，儘管身旁有個隨時會斷氣的傷患，他仍是表現地一派輕鬆，畢竟祈手本質上就是波多爾多的替代品，而身為其中一員，古艾拉早已習慣了生離死別的場面，祈手們的肉體消亡都是為了延續波多爾多的不朽，明白了這點自然而然就會對隨時降臨的死亡感到麻木。

但波多爾多遲遲沒有現身。

總有種不好的預感。古艾拉停下手邊的動作，決定到精神隸屬機那裡看看狀況。一路上還是沒有遇見戴著熟悉面具的波多爾多，是被什麼耽擱了嗎？還是……

古艾拉阻止自己繼續想下去，事情不會這麼剛好的，特級遺物能夠被稱作特級遺物肯定是有其過人之處，哪有說故障就故障的道理？雖然試圖說服自己，他仍抑制不住內心的不安，步伐隨之加快，到最後幾乎是用衝的闖進了管理精神隸屬機的機房。

映入眼簾的是在操控面板上飛快移動的四隻手腕──以及始終閉合著的精神隸屬機，

「……故障了？」古艾拉問。

「我不知道。」負責管理特級遺物的四腕祈手的回答十分含糊，他連看也沒看古艾拉一眼，四隻手不斷地在發亮的面板上交錯著，而精神隸屬機卻像是斷了線一樣，彷彿沒有接收到繁雜的指令中的任何一筆，僅僅只是萎縮在那，黯淡無光的看起來就像是一朵沒能綻放便先凋零的花苞。

「什麼時候開始的？」

「大約在卿離開後三小時，原因不明。」

推算了時間正好是被原生生物襲擊的時候，古艾拉的心底一沉。

「可是旦那……旦那現在……」

「……我知道。」

「要是沒能轉移的話……那不就……」

四腕祈手陷入沉默，操作零件的機械聲聽起來卻失去了平常的節奏，顯得凌亂又急躁。

古艾拉急奔回到加工場，重傷的祈手仍躺在那，面無血色，胸口也沒有起伏。

他伸出手探了探鼻息。沒有呼吸。

他又將手指按在手腕的動脈處。沒有脈搏。

他不死心地俯下身將耳朵貼在胸口。沒有心跳。

沒有生命跡象。

※

距離精神隸屬機故障已經過了幾天，波多爾多的精神仍沒有在任何一個祈手身上覺醒，頓失龍頭的前線基地陷入了一片混亂，沒有人能夠確定黎明卿是否已經消逝在深淵之中。

古艾拉前往波多爾多替換裝備的房間，放在桌上的遺物都維持著意外發生當天的原樣，他僅僅取走了白笛和面罩，回到了加工場。一路上古艾拉的腳步虛浮，自從波多爾多消失過後，他已經幾天沒有進食了，只有早上實在耐不住飢餓才勉強吃了點行動食物，無論是精神還是體力都已經到達了極限。

祈手──現在仍算是最後的波多爾多──的屍體還放置在加工場內，即使加工場內的溫度本就偏低，也無法阻止屍體腐爛，飄出令人作嘔的臭味。

古艾拉把面罩重新戴在屍體的頭上。儘管知道希望渺茫，內心仍暗自期待著那道熟悉的紫光能再度亮起，畢竟這裡是深淵──是連不可思議的奇蹟都會出現的深淵。

而奇蹟當然沒有發生。

他不知道自己是否真的失去他唯一的信仰了。

在還沒意識過來前眼眶就已經濕成一片，淚水無聲地流淌過面具的內側，最後從底部溢了出來，全落在波多爾多的胸口上，淺灰色的內襯被打濕出一個深色的印子，上頭原本沾著的血跡也跟著暈開。

強烈的悲傷鋪天蓋地朝他襲來，全身上下都被這股猛烈的情感撕扯著，把他始終藏在心底的愛慕給掏空，使他心臟麻痺，連著周遭的肺都被貪婪的汲取，讓他感到窒息，又像是嫌不夠似的一路往下來到了胃，逼著裡頭的東西都翻騰起來。

幾乎是直覺反應地掀起了面具，但還來不及摀住嘴時，胃裡的東西一瞬間淹上食道，無法克制地湧出嘴裡，全吐在了地上，米黃色的糊狀液體還夾雜著少許尚未消化完全的行動食物4號的碎塊，接著彷彿要把五臟六腑全嘔出來一般吐了好幾次，直到胃裡什麼也不剩，最後從嘴裡出來的，只剩下膽汁的苦澀。

好不容易停止了乾嘔，淚水、鼻涕和唾液在古艾拉的臉上糊成一片，他顫抖地拉起波多爾多早已失去溫度的手，貼在自己的臉頰上，好幾次想張口說些什麼，卻失去了組織語言的能力，全化作細不可聞的嗚咽。

等到那些斷續的抽泣與混濁的喘息都平息下來後，他才在一片死寂中艱難地從齒縫中擠出他這一生最誠摯的懇求。

「請不要丟下我一個人……」

他從未想過離別竟是如此痛徹心扉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 獻給椿鱷畫的最好看的古艾拉哭吐圖……^.^


	5. おやおやねこ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※現paro  
> ※一點也不恐怖(?)的溫馨(???)怪談  
> ※古艾拉第一人稱視點

這是在我之前的租屋處發生的故事。

那時候的我剛畢業，踏入職場還沒多久，薪水也不高，無可奈何的情況下在網路上找了棟租金異常便宜的公寓，想也知道肯定是個事故物件，但因為我一直是個靈感很低的人，有生以來沒遇過靈異事件，不知道哪來的自信覺得就算有鬼也會遲鈍到沒發現吧，最後糊里糊塗地就簽約了。

剛好我有個以前學生時期認識的前輩，這裡就稱他為花園前輩吧。花園前輩跟我剛好相反，據說是個靈感很強的人，住得也近，就請他周末時順便來幫我看看房間。

「你還真大膽耶，敢簽這種地方。」一踏進公寓時，花園前輩就露出了嫌惡的表情。

「有那麼誇張嗎？」我聳聳肩，不以為意地說道。

「不乾淨的東西很多，不過大部分都暫時被壓制住了。」花園前輩一邊在狹小的套房裡面到處觀察，一邊做出結論。

「欸──不能順便幫我除掉嗎？大叔不是聽說在這方面很厲害嗎？」雖然我對他口中那些不乾淨的東西一點感覺也沒有，但也不想和那些東西長期相處，於是就開玩笑地開口拜託了前輩。

實際上花園前輩的年紀比我大了整整一輪，在以前的大學擔任助理教授之類的職位，也是個受人敬重的對象，現在想起來一直以來都用著很隨興的語氣跟前輩說話的我，某方面來說才是比招惹冤魂還要來的大膽。

「除靈的話我只會一種方式，要不要隨便你。」

「什麼方式？」

「燒了。」

「你是想連我一起除掉吧！」

對話在我的吐槽下結束，而花園前輩表示除此之外沒什麼能幫上忙的，看我也完全沒受影響的樣子，就這麼颯爽地回去了。

在那之後的確什麼也沒發生，我也就把這件事情淡忘了，不得不說這麼便宜的租金還真是幫了大忙，不管是菸還是酒的錢都不用擔心了呢……

這樣的生活大概持續了一個月，某天我照常下班回家時，路過公寓旁的施工空地時發現周圍都被封鎖線圍了起來，中間出現了一個很大的窟窿，目測直徑有十公尺左右吧。

「中午的時候那邊的地面突然塌陷了，好像是因為施工不慎的關係，附近的鄰居都被坍塌的聲音嚇了好大一跳，還好沒有造成什麼傷亡的樣子。」

「聽說塌得很深啊！四五層樓高那麼深耶！」

好奇之下詢問了對面的攤販得到這樣的消息，由於施工地就在公寓隔壁，不免有點擔心會不會連帶波及到住處，但轉念一想擔心好像也沒什麼用，就打算交給工地的人去處置，自己則是跟攤販老闆道了謝後便轉頭回家。

在回到公寓的途中，眼角餘光突然瞥見大洞的周圍似乎有個小小的身影在那邊竄動，我忍不住被吸引了注意力，走到最外層的封鎖線時才發現那是只黑貓，在大洞的周圍探頭探腦的，時不時把半個身子都彎進去，一副想進去裡頭一探究竟的模樣。

「別跳進去啊小貓咪，會受傷的。」我在封鎖線外蹲了下來，對著黑貓喊道。

黑貓聽見我的聲音，左顧右盼了一下，又依然故我地在坑洞的附近流連，遊走在危險邊緣的模樣激發了我的惻隱之心，沒考慮太多就跨越了封鎖線想把牠引離施工地。

靠近之後仔細一看才發現，這隻貓的長相根本就不像一般的貓，牠漆黑色的臉蛋沒有雙眼，只有一條紫色線從中分割，在夕陽底下映出淺淺的紫光讓我無法分辨那究竟只是搓異色的皮毛還是什麼詭譎的東西。

牠若無其事地開始繞著大洞走著，偶爾停下來用爪子抓抓剝落的水泥和柏油碎塊，動作一點也不急躁，十分的輕盈優雅，加上牠那身黝黑的毛色，更顯露出一股異樣的氣質。

像極了我記憶中的某個人。

……是以前大學時期研究室裡的那位教授。他也總是穿著一身黑，舉手投足都維持著紳士的儀態，非常的溫和有禮，是學生時期的我最為敬仰的對象。

原本打算一直待在研究室的，迫於現實的無奈，我現在才會變成朝九晚五的上班族……哎呀，離題了。

「旦那……」實在是太過相像，我下意識脫口而出那時候對教授的稱呼。

意外的是，黑貓對這個稱呼有了反應，臉上的紫色線一下子對準了我，踏著無聲的步伐往我這裡走來，最後停在在我的腳邊蹲伏。

「好可愛。」我伸手搓揉著牠的頭頂，牠也發出了大概算是舒服的聲音。為什麼說「大概」是因為那隻黑貓的叫聲實在是太不像隻貓了，聽起來有些含糊，非得要用文字來形容的話……應該是「おやおや」吧？我知道這說起來很奇怪，但當時的我的確是聽見了類似這樣的叫聲。

正想要進攻牠的背部時，黑貓馬上用極快的速度溜走了，完完全全消失在我的視線中，站起來環視一圈也不見牠的蹤影。

可惡，真是隻機靈的貓，下次一定要摸到你的肚子。我心想。

怪事就從這裡開始發生。

我的套房位在五樓，公寓內也沒有電梯，每天都得爬四層樓梯回去，這對平常就有在鍛鍊的我來說倒不成什麼困擾，基本上走到五樓都能維持臉不紅氣不喘的狀態，這次卻不一樣。

才剛走上樓梯，就感覺到一股莫名的壓迫感，明明身上只有提著小型的公事包，背上卻沉重得像是背著什麼重物一般，光是走到三樓就快要喘不過氣。

扶著樓梯，倍感艱難地爬上四樓，劇烈的暈眩與反胃幾乎使我無法再踏出任何一步，但在掙扎著到達五樓時，這些不適感又瞬間被卸下了，經過幾次反覆實驗，得到了只有上樓時才會產生這些多餘負荷的結論。

不僅如此，我的房間裡也出現了無法解釋的現象，像是明明周遭的住戶都不是家庭，卻會在半夜聽見小孩子的嘻鬧聲；又或是牆上偶爾會出現一些意義不明的塗鴉，想抽菸時發現放在桌上的菸盒早已溼透……等等類似惡作劇的體驗，儘管並沒有對我造成什麼嚴重的損失，但這些微小又頻繁的騷動仍對我的生活起了不小的影響。

果然是事故物件嗎……？現在我才開始後悔當時並沒有詳加確認。

我約了房東詢問詳情，套了話之後才知道以前這裡曾發生過小孩子被肢解的命案，而一提到搬家的話題，違約金的資訊倒是爽快俐落地就從對方的口中得到答案。

雖然作息步調被攪得一蹋糊塗，但還是有值得慶幸的事情。在那之後，我偶爾也會在公寓附近遇到那隻黑貓。奇妙的是，遇到黑貓的當天就不會遭遇任何怪異事件，連爬樓梯都異常輕鬆，對我來說，黑貓簡直就是幸運的象徵。不過比起依靠黑貓那不算高的出現機率，眼下還是得先想個應急的辦法。

躊躇一番過後，我決定打通電話給花園前輩。在我匱乏的人脈裡面，這種時候果然只能問他的意見了。

鈴聲響了許久才終於接通，跳過了一連串客套的噓寒問暖，我馬上切入正題。

「大叔，最近好像真的遇到了不對勁的事情了。」

「……發生了什麼？我很忙，長話短說。」

無視了前輩的埋怨，我娓娓道來事情的始末。

前輩沉吟了一會，接著開口：「我想起因是那個洞吧，雖說填回去大概就沒事了，但是聽起來事態已經挺嚴重的，你還是趕快搬走比較好。」

「違約金很貴耶，你要替我付嗎？」

「倒不如讓我燒了。」

「別老是只想用燒的解決啊！」

對話又一次的結束在我的吐槽，突然想起還沒跟前輩講過那隻黑貓的事情，我便開啟了新的話題。

「不過，最近遇到了一隻很像旦那的貓啊。」

遲疑了幾秒，前輩才回應：「……你說那一位？」

「對啊，哈哈，真的很像呢，不管是氣質還是儀態都很像，而且只要遇到他的那天就不會發生什麼怪事，搞不好其實是旦那變成的也說不定喔？」

「如果真的是這樣的話，那只貓大概也是個挺危險的東西吧。」

「什麼啊──那麼可愛的貓肯定是來守護我的啦──」

說完了黑貓的事，前輩大概也沒有繼續跟我瞎扯的心情，隨意問候幾句後便結束了通話。還真是毫不留情耶。

話說回來真的要搬走嗎？才剛搬來這裡一個月，違約金也不是一筆小錢，考慮到這種現實的條件就萌生了「不如再撐一下吧？」的心情，再加上如果照前輩的說法只要那個洞被填起來就會沒事的話，或許再一兩個禮拜就可以脫離這種生活了吧？就算施工地因為不明的原因擱置了復工的日期，但肯定也拖不了多久的。

我絕對不是個非要貪小便宜的人，但身為一個菜鳥上班族，也不得不對現實低頭啊。

再說，即使房間裡的確發生了一些邏輯上難以解釋的事件，到目前為止我也沒有真正意義上的見過什麼鬼魂啊還是靈體什麼的不是嗎？至於爬樓梯引發的身體狀況，可能也是因為最近缺乏鍛鍊了吧。

這麼說服著自己之後，我決定懷抱著井水不犯河水的心情繼續無視周遭那些騷亂。

這樣不信邪的個性在一個禮拜後為我招來了懲罰。

那天也個平凡的日子，準時下班的我提著超市買來的啤酒和便當準備爬上樓梯，一開始如往常地感受到了些許不適，但在每天反覆著同樣的過程下，逐漸也能適應這種程度的負荷了。一路到了四樓，也只有稍微喘氣而已，「就一口氣衝上五樓吧」，抱持著這樣的心態踏上五層的階梯時，我立刻就發覺不對勁。

並不曉得自己到底走到了哪一階，但想繼續往上踏時，不知為何舉起的腳就這麼懸在空中，遲遲無法決定落腳的地方。明明視野還是清晰的，卻無法判定眼前的景物到底哪裡是上是下，接著眼前一黑，站立的實感在瞬間被剝奪，整個人就像懸在一個沒有方位的空間，腳底虛浮的感覺令人作嘔。自己究竟是站著還是飄著呢？已經無法分辨出來了。

混亂的腦袋還沒能處理這陌生的情況，劇烈的疼痛就從背部襲上後腦，將我漫無邊際的思緒給拉回現實。

──我居然摔下樓梯了？

比起全身上下的骨頭幾乎要散架般的痛覺，無來由的恐懼感先一步佔據了我的心思。

這還只是開端而已，彷彿要驗證我不祥的預感似的，周遭的光線漸漸被遮蔽，連樓梯間的燈都應聲熄滅，在短缺的自然光中只感覺有什麼往我的方向湧來。

眼前一片模糊，僅能看見黑紅交雜的色塊徐徐移動著，我吃力地將視線聚焦好讓自己看清四周，但在終於釐清了那些色塊的真實樣貌後，我忍不住倒抽一口氣。

……是小孩子。缺少手臂的、缺少眼睛的、缺少下巴的……缺少各種部位的小孩子，大部分的身影都融入了暗處，連輪廓都是若隱若現的，只有斷肢的部分還汩汩流著暗紅色的血，光是盯著看，冒出的冷汗就足以浸濕我的背脊。

房東說的那句「這裡是曾經發生過肢解命案的兇案現場」浮現在我的腦海，剎那間感到不寒而慄。

我試圖支起身子，但四肢完全不聽使喚，一點也使不上力。更糟糕的是，一攤深黑色的黏液用肉眼可見的速度從那些小孩子靈體的腳下擴散開來，一下子便淹到了我的身邊，化成了細絲狀的觸手，纏上我的手腳，將我整個人禁錮在地面，絲毫不能動彈，冰冷的觸感使我無法克制地渾身顫抖。

根本不知道這些傢伙打算對我做些什麼，但想也知道一定是很不妙的事情吧？

早知道聽前輩的話早點搬家就好了……我後悔地想著。

試圖抽動幾下身子發現無濟於事後，我放棄了掙扎，盯著那些殘缺不全的靈體，異常平靜地等待我的下場。

正處於絕望之際，一抹嬌小的身影掠過我的眼前。

是那隻黑貓。

牠在我的周圍打轉，弓著背，身上的毛也豎了起來，不停發出威嚇似的低鳴，那些靈體或許是被牠給嚇著了，全數往後退了幾步，緊纏在我身上的黑色觸手也漸漸放鬆，稍微施力就能掙脫。

儘管黑貓的出現似乎是替我解除了暫時的危機，但那些靈體也沒有要散去的意思，我也還沒有足以支撐身體爬起來的力氣，無法主動逃脫，兩方就這麼維持著僵持不下的局面，誰也不讓誰。

就在這時，黑貓發出了尖銳的叫聲，與此同時，牠倏地睜開其中一隻眼睛，即使視線仍是模模糊糊，隱約還是能看見牠的眼睛不是一般的狹長形狀，一個眼眶內甚至有複數個瞳孔，血色的虹膜頓時讓牠變得猙獰萬分，就連我也能感受到那幾乎要逼人窒息的強大氣場。

不知道那隻眼睛是不是藏著什麼驅邪的能力，所有的靈體和黑影都在下一刻消失得無影無蹤，四周空蕩蕩的一片，彷彿什麼事也沒發生過，連身上被施加的痛楚也一併被消除了。

我是被黑貓給救了嗎？

那些小孩子的靈體是從我房間那跑出來的嗎？

為什麼要突然攻擊我？

等等……這隻黑貓根本也不是貓吧！

「……什麼跟什麼啊。」

事情的發展實在太過戲劇性，我根本無法反應過來，腦袋裡支離破碎的訊息全交織在一起，形成一個又一個的疑問，無論哪一個都沒能得到答案。

繃緊的神經瞬間放鬆後導致的渾身脫力讓我只能整個人癱倒在樓梯間，這時手上傳來了一陣搔癢的感覺，是那隻黑貓。

那隻眼睛又閉上了，黑貓恢復成以前的模樣，在我的手邊撒嬌似的蹭了蹭……是想討摸嗎？我不禁笑了出來，舉起手輕輕搔著牠的下巴，牠也用滿意的呼嚕聲來回應我的服務。

「旦那果然是貓啊。」自第一次相遇以來我總是這麼稱呼牠，牠大概也是挺喜歡的，每回都會對這個名字有所回應。

我揉了揉牠的腦袋，想往背部移去時，牠又一溜煙地逃走了，彷彿蒸發在空氣中，連最後一點殘影也沒留住。

可惡，又失敗了。

還在暗自氣惱時，感覺上方有個陰影壟罩著自己。

「先生……你還好嗎？」

我抬頭一看。是住在隔壁的鄰居，看來是想下樓時被躺在樓梯間的我給擋住了。

「呃、說來真是丟臉，我不小心從樓梯摔下來了，能夠稍微扶我起來嗎……」

我露出尷尬的笑容解釋道，鄰居點點頭，伸手將我拉了起來，還幫我撿回散落一地的晚餐，一路攙扶著我回到房門前，「下次要小心喔。」臨走前還留下了親切的叮嚀，還真是好心的鄰居啊。

從那次之後，房間再也沒出現過什麼騷靈現象了，肯定是黑貓的緣故吧。為了感謝牠，我特地到寵物食品店買了最高檔的罐頭，等待牠下次的出現。

但牠彷彿跟著那些靈體一起離開似的，遲遲沒有現身。

直到延遲許久的復工消息張貼在施工地的看板上，我才再度遇見牠。

一樣是在下班時間，一樣是在施工地的坑洞旁，牠端正地立在那，一動也不動的，要不是尾巴偶爾還會晃動兩下，看起來簡直就是個雕像。

不知道黑貓是否在等我路過，在看見我的時候便有了反應。牠抖了抖身子，往我的方向走來，姿勢仍是那麼高尚，那些塵土碎屑從牠的細毛間掠過，一點也沾不上牠的身體。

黑貓面對著我，舉起其中一隻前腳腳掌，像是在等待著我的回覆。

難道……牠是在邀請我嗎？

「おやおや。」

見到我愣住的模樣，牠又發出了那個奇特的叫聲，接著便往坑洞裡一躍而下，絲毫沒有半點猶豫，視線僅僅捕捉到一絲淺黑色的殘影。

黑貓的邀請就像是迷藥般，蠱惑了我的心神，腳在還沒意識過來前就已經動了起來，緩緩往前走去。

……好想跳下去。

下面的世界一定比這裡有趣吧？

如果是跟著牠一起下去的話……

「那位小哥──請不要擅自跨越封鎖線啊──」

尖銳的廣播傳進耳中，讓我突然回過神來，轉過頭去尋找聲音的來源才發現不遠處有個戴著工地安全帽的年輕人一邊用力揮手，一邊拿著擴音器對著我大喊。

「嗚啊！真是抱歉！」

我趕緊道歉，打算退出封鎖線時低頭一看才發覺自己離坑洞僅有一步的距離，如果再遲一點被叫住的話，那不就……

思及至此，我頓時感到一陣惡寒，不敢再繼續想下去。

「明天就要開工了，到時候不要再闖進來了喔。」

「啊啊抱歉抱歉，不會再給你們添麻煩的。」

離去前，工地的年輕人又一臉擔心地囑咐了好幾次，沒辦法據實以告的我只能笑著賠罪，再三保證自己不會再犯之後，他才嘆口氣讓我離開。

至今為止，我再也沒看見那隻黑貓。

※

巧合的是，在黑貓消失的幾天後，我接到了來自前輩的電話。

「那一位失蹤了。」

他是這麼跟我說的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近看了很多怪談創作，想著自己也寫一篇看看，結果一點都不恐怖，而且好像還滿溫馨的（我覺得啦）  
> 靠北啊只想寫短短的寫了快5000字，但因為是現paro就丟進合輯裡了，真是一點也不短


	6. ママですよ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※這是グェボ  
> ※グェ是攻

自從擔起了照顧普魯修卡的責任後，古艾拉幾乎沒有一天的晚上是能夠一覺到天明的。

在房門外傳來急促的敲門聲伴隨著抽抽噎噎的啜泣時，半夢半醒的他從床頭旁的桌上抓來面具隨意套在頭上，回過神來手已經轉開了門把，應門的流程流暢地簡直像是反射動作。

如預料中的，白髮的女孩就站在門口，原本因為上升負荷而變得凌亂的捲髮翹得更厲害了，她低著頭，手裡緊緊抓著那頂前幾天波多爾多請他代為贈送的帽子，從古艾拉的角度看不見普魯修卡的表情，僅能看見她因為抽泣而小幅顫動的肩膀。

不知道這次又怎麼了。是咪喵溜走了？還是想要我陪她去上廁所呢？休息時間被打斷的古艾拉感到有些煩悶，但在開口詢問前仍想起了波多爾多曾告訴他與孩子溝通時得先跟他們保持同樣的高度，於是他蹲下來，以自己最大限度能釋出的溫柔語氣開口：「怎麼了，普魯修卡？」

普魯修卡抬起頭，含著淚的茜色眼眸對上他的視線。

「古艾拉！」

鼻音濃厚的喊聲跟著嬌小的身軀一起撲了過來，讓古艾拉差點因為重心不穩而往後倒，他輕撫著普魯修卡的背，試圖平復她的情緒。過了幾分鐘後，終於冷靜下來的普魯修卡在他的懷中低聲囁嚅：「我做了惡夢……」

「好、好，我先帶你到床上去，你再慢慢跟我說。」

他一把將普魯修卡抱了起來，讓她坐在自己的床緣，自己則是隨意拉了張椅子坐下。

「夢到什麼了？」等到普魯修卡用袖子擦乾了眼淚，古艾拉才問道。

「我夢到……兩個沒看過的人……」普魯修卡一邊吸著鼻子一邊說，「他們說……他們是我的爸爸跟媽媽……想要把我從這裡帶走……」

「那你怎麼說？」

「我說我不要去……我又不認識他們……」普魯修卡撇撇嘴，「雖然爸爸總是戴著面具，但我知道夢裡面的不是爸爸……可是他們一直抓著我，好用力，我好難掙脫，怎麼呼救都沒有人來……最後就驚醒了。」

聽完普魯修卡的夢境，古艾拉裝作思考的模樣沉吟了一會兒，但事實上他立刻就理解了狀況。

初來乍到時普魯修卡的精神雖然支離破碎得連人都稱不上，但在古艾拉與波多爾多的悉心照顧下，她喪失的自我才終於漸趨完整，普魯修卡看似沒有遭受詛咒前的記憶，實際上這些記憶卻是藏在深處，只有偶然的機會才會被打撈起來。

所以，普魯修卡夢到的陌生人，很大機率是她真正的親生父母。

但是對於現在的普魯修卡來說，波多爾多才是她所認定的「真正的」爸爸，如果一下子推翻了她所深信不疑的事實，會不會對她仍幼小的心靈造成創傷呢？

「古艾拉知道什麼嗎？」見他遲遲沒有反應，普魯修卡又開口問道。

沒問題的，普魯修卡的精神是從更深處的地方來的——看著女孩強忍著害怕而顯得堅毅的臉龐，這句話忽然浮現在古艾拉的腦海。

「那個啊，老實說我也沒見過，不過大概是你真正的爸媽吧……旦那並不是普魯修卡的親生爸爸喔。」

沒有多加猶豫地就道出了真相。他聽見普魯修卡發出短促的驚呼，但他並沒有停下，只是接續著說：「但那又如何呢？血緣並不是構築家庭的必要條件啊。就算沒有血緣關係，普魯修卡一樣愛著爸爸，同時也能感受到爸爸是愛著你的，對吧？」

「愛才是最重要的喔，普魯修卡。」

古艾拉說，雙臂同時向她張開。他並沒有刻意去模仿，但身體下意識地重現了自己最初聽到這段話時接收到的場景。

已經乾涸的眼眶似乎又濕潤了起來，普魯修卡咬著下唇，低著頭什麼也不說。

但出乎他意料的是，幾秒之後迎來並不是一陣嚎啕，而是女孩低低的笑聲。

「……其實我早就知道了，生下我的人不是爸爸。」普魯修卡重新抬起視線，坦然地接受了事實。「但是爸爸還是愛著與他無關的我，所以……所以……」

她說著說著，把半張臉都埋進了帽子裡，只露出一雙盈滿笑意的眼睛。

「我啊，永遠只有一個爸爸喔。」

雖然聲音隔著布料顯得有些模糊，仍遮掩不住話中洋溢的幸福與喜悅。

古艾拉愣了一下。自以為殘酷的現實可以帶來成長，普魯修卡卻遠比他想像的還要來得成熟，有那麼一瞬間他想為剛才那些過於冠冕堂皇的說詞道歉，但那些話語最終都被難以名狀的情緒給淹沒。

「已經是個懂事的淑女了呢。」他伸出手，揉了揉普魯修卡那一頭亂髮，笑著說道。

「嘿嘿。」帽子裡也傳來了得意的笑聲，剛才噩夢帶來的恐懼與緊張似乎也被這些笑意所趕跑，放鬆過後迎來的疲憊讓普魯修卡一連打了好幾個呵欠。

「好了，我帶你回去睡覺吧。」古艾拉向普魯修卡提議，後者聽話地點頭，張開雙臂讓古艾拉把自己從床上抱起。

不花多少時間古艾拉就帶著普魯修卡回到了她的房間，大抵也是為了就近照顧所以特地安排的，古艾拉在房門前把普魯修卡放了下來，拍拍她的背讓她趕快進門休息，但她只是站在原地，一雙大眼直勾勾地盯著比自己高上幾倍的照顧者看。

「那古艾拉想要當我的媽媽嗎？」

搶在古艾拉的嘮叨之前，普魯修卡先一步開口。

「啊？」

問題來得太過突然又太過荒謬，讓古艾拉除了一個困惑的單音以外完全無從回應。

「只有爸爸的話太孤單了啊！我也想要媽媽！古艾拉什麼都會，很適合當媽媽呀！」普魯修卡一點也沒察覺到古艾拉面具底下驚愕的表情，自顧自地說道。古艾拉忍不住嘆了口氣，這其中半是無奈半是感歎，普魯修卡不愧是在深淵底層出生的孩子，連價值觀都跟地上來的孩子有著天壤之別。

「這個嘛……這又不是我可以決定的……」

「可以喔。」

從背後飄來沉靜平穩的嗓音打斷了古艾拉與普魯修卡的談話，聲音的主人波多爾多不知何時就出現在離兩人不遠的轉角處。

「旦那！不要突然出現在別人背後啊！」

「爸爸！」

終於看見心心念念的爸爸，普魯修卡不禁喜形於色，三步併作兩步往波多爾多跑去，完美地落在波多爾多的雙臂間。

「普魯修卡想要古艾拉當媽媽嗎？」

「嗯！」

「如果古艾拉也同意的話，當然沒問題。」

波多爾多如往常般輕撫普魯修卡的頭，對話間無不展現出對女兒的寵愛，就連如此毫無邏輯的話題都能談得像只是在問女兒想要什麼玩具一般稀鬆平常。雖然父女倆很快地達成了共識，身為對話主角的古艾拉卻顯得十分為難。

「我可是個男人欸……」他略為苦惱地說。

「但是爸爸只能有一個……難道古艾拉不願意嗎？」

面對普魯修卡閃著淚光的無辜眼神，古艾拉實在無法拒絕，只好舉起雙手投降似地說道：「……怎麼樣都行啦。」

「哇！媽媽！古艾拉是媽媽！」

「好好好，聽媽媽的話快去睡覺！」

折騰了一番過後，古艾拉終於成功將不停對自己喊著「媽媽！」的普魯修卡給送上床去，直到那些不肯乖乖睡覺的倔強發言被沉穩的呼吸聲給取代，他才小心翼翼地轉上門鎖，正打算轉身回房休息時，卻又被一聲不吭圍觀著全程經過的波多爾多給嚇了一跳。

「旦那怎麼還在這裡？」

「古艾拉真的是個溫柔的人呢，當初選擇讓你來照顧普魯修卡是正確的選擇。」波多爾多並沒有正面回應，反倒是稱讚起他來。

「沒那種事，我對小孩子很沒耐心的。」對於波多爾多的讚賞，古艾拉只是隨口應付，實際上他的確也不清楚為什麼上司偏偏挑上他來做為普魯修卡的照顧者，以他這麼輕浮隨興的姿態，實在難以成為什麼值得學習的榜樣。

「我相信普魯修卡不會想要這樣的人當她的媽媽喔？」

「……旦那別把玩笑當真啊。」

「哎呀，真的只是玩笑嗎？」

波多爾多的語氣似乎比平常還要來得愉悅，這若有似無的錯覺讓古艾拉既尷尬又莫名害臊，搔著頭斟酌著該怎麼回應時，波多爾多帶著笑意的聲音又從搖曳著紫光的面具底下響起：「既然你都那樣稱呼我了，那麼多加一層涵義也沒什麼關係吧？」

「什麼？」

「辛苦了，古艾拉。期待你成為一個出色的媽媽唷。」沒給古艾拉追問的機會，波多爾多邁開步伐，漆黑色的身影一下子消失在轉角處。

等到古艾拉後知後覺地理解到波多爾多話中的暗示時，他所剩無幾的休息時間已經過了一半，而剩餘的那一半，則是被心頭難以撫平的蕩漾與騷亂所引起的輾轉難眠給消耗殆盡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 旦那=老公的梗（。


	7. 禁詞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※路人祈手視角

與奈落至寶一戰後，前線基地迎來了有史以來最龐大的重建工程。

與樞機之光類似的火炮毀掉了接近五成的建築，儲備的電力也被汲取殆盡，雖然犧牲的祈手數目並不多，但少了白袍的戰鬥用身體以及那位數一數二優秀的內勤人員，前線基地無可避免地陷入了缺乏人力的窘境。

卿對這樣大量的損失並沒有表現出特別惋惜或是苦惱的模樣，每天仍是精神奕奕地考慮著新的前線基地該如何修正以往的不足，同時進行著平常的實驗。卿這樣淡薄的情緒反應這當然在我的意料之中，卻也令我有些意外。

即便從來沒有明說，這次犧牲的那一位內勤人員與卿維持著微妙的曖昧關係這件事情在所有的祈手間早已是公開的秘密，在知道他死在蠍群底下時我不免感到詫異，我以為他會被使用在更重要的場合，但我也並不替他覺得可惜，成為祈手的同時也註定在某天被消費，不管是怎樣的方式，只要是卿所需要的，我們都不會有任何怨言。

平時前線基地就不乏慕名而來想成為祈手的志願者，以往都會舉辦簡單的試驗，但最近的狀況實在不容許我們再做篩選，只要是志願者都會暫時配給祈手的資格，等到電力恢復到一定程度後再進行精神隸屬機的意識植入，到了那時，不適任的人自然也會被淘汰。

「哈啊──前線基地還真是大耶！你們平常都要用走路的橫跨這個基地嗎？不是聽說黎明卿有很多私藏的遺物嗎？應該有一兩種可以拿來使用吧！不然我腳都要走到斷了……」

在我身旁發出誇張嘆息的就是今天剛來報到的志願者，光聽他抱怨的語氣就知道是個輕浮又吃不了苦的傢伙，大概只是在海外聽說了卿的名號糊里糊塗就跑來五層了，抱持著如此隨便的態度下來深淵卻沒有死在原生生物的手下連我都替他覺得幸運。

前線基地並不是沒有過這樣表面上吊兒郎當的祈手，那一位便是其中的佼佼者，任誰也看不出他擁有著與外表毫不相符的細膩與穩重，只是這次的傢伙很明顯並不屬於同一類，就只是個還沒受過深層歷練的傢伙罷了。

「這也是一種鍛鍊，連這都忍受不了的話，那肯定是做不成祈手了。」即使沒打算跟他打好關係，也沒有到非得冷漠以待的地步，於是我一板一眼地回答他。

「開開玩笑而已，我可沒有這麼沒用啊！」他識趣地笑了幾聲便把話題轉回正經的部分，「對了，你們平時都是怎麼稱呼黎明卿的？有什麼需要注意禮貌的地方嗎？」

「大部分的人都稱呼他卿，或是黎明卿，我想卿並不會太在意這些。」

或許是答案過於普通，他不怎麼滿意地皺起眉，我原本打算點到為止，但看見新人那副百無聊賴的表情，忍不住又開口：「也是有例外的。」

「例外？」

「以往有個人用『旦那』來稱呼卿，但也只有那個人會這樣而已。」

「旦那……聽起來挺不錯的，我也想試試。」

「……勸你是別這麼做。」

看新人躍躍欲試的模樣，我馬上又後悔了，早知道不該提的。儘管這並不是什麼僭越的稱呼，可自始至終也只有那個人能在率性與尊崇之間取得完美的平衡。思及至此，我也難免有些好奇：如果真有類似的人出現，卿又會做何反應呢？

「有什麼關係？你剛不是說黎明卿不在意這些的嗎？」

他似乎一點也讀不出我的情緒，自顧自地說道。

勸誡也是浪費口舌。明白這點的我閉上嘴，重新抬起施工用的器材，帶著新人前往他被分配到的區域。

像是來應證我的猜測一般，豎立著紫光的面具就出現在眼前的轉角處，卿的面具已經修復好了，再度隱藏起面容的他低頭沉浸在手中的文件，一點也沒注意到有人靠近。

直到我拉著新人走上前問候，卿的視線才從文件移到了我們的身上。

「哎呀，是新來的志願者嗎？第一天報到就要參與基地內的重建工作一定很累吧？負責教育新人的你也是，兩位都辛苦了呢。」

「過獎了，卿也請早點休息。」

卿那慈愛又溫和的口吻總是能奇妙地驅趕走身上的疲累，我懷著感激之意向卿微微點頭，身旁的新人卻毫無反應，僵在原地一句話也沒說。

大概是太過緊張了，果然是個菜鳥。我在心裡暗笑他過於青澀的反應，同時用手肘偷偷撞了他幾下，他才回過神來，有些混亂地開口說道：「能在這裡工作是我的榮幸！呃、黎明……不！旦那！」

我發誓，那一刻我聽見了類似金屬碎裂的聲音。

原本面對著我的卿緩緩地轉向身旁的新人，在走廊昏暗的燈光下，明顯可見紫色的直線光映照在他的臉中央，在這之後，卿只是不發一語地盯著他。

沉默像是無形的套索一樣勒住我們倆的脖頸，幾乎窒息，就連不是當事者的我也能感受到背脊無法克制地發冷，明明卿實際上什麼也沒做，沉重的氣氛卻使我頭皮發麻。

「請不要使用那個詞稱呼我。」

過了良久，毫無起伏的聲音才終於劃破了凝滯的空氣，從面具底下傳來。

──生氣了。絕對是。就算語氣中絲毫沒有摻雜一點怒意，我也能保證。

怎麼辦？會死嗎？

太過了解卿的實力使我的腦迴路跳過了所有的下場直接導向了死亡。即便我完全理解卿的為人，卻無法將這個結局從我腦中抹去。

「今天的工作已經告一段落了，請兩位也早點休息。」

「……是。」

在尾音落下的瞬間，視線可及的只剩下卿斷然離去的背影。我用力呼出一口氣，撫著胸口試圖將屏住呼吸後的急促喘息給平復下來，就算指尖還在顫抖，我好歹也是資深的前輩，在新人面前可不能丟臉。於是我拍拍新人的背，示意要他繼續前進。仔細一看，他的背全被汗水給浸濕了，搞不好褲子底下也是濕的。為了留給彼此一點相處的餘地，我沒打算查證這點。

「黎明卿……剛剛是生氣了嗎？」

又繞過了幾個轉角，新人才支支吾吾地提問。

「肯定的。我在這裡這麼久，從來沒看過卿發過脾氣，就連基地變成廢墟也沒有。」

「那為什麼突然就發火了啊！」新人顯得很著急，聲音逐漸大了起來，當然我並不覺得被冒犯，畢竟誰都能理解初來乍到就惹毛上司的那種恐懼感。

「……誰知道呢。」

我聳聳肩，含糊地回應道。新人也頗為識相，一路上再也沒有提過這個話題。

老實說這絕對不是什麼有趣的經驗，但意外得知對深淵以外的事物都淡薄以待的卿也有這樣堪稱「劇烈」的情緒反應，倒也可以稱得上是有趣了。

在那之後，我也沒再跟這個新人碰過面了，畢竟基地很大，沒有被分配在同一個區域行動的話，幾乎是很難遇到彼此的。

等到基地重建到一定程度後，我才終於在昏暗的底層見到整個後腦勺已經滿目瘡痍的他，不停重複著單調的搬運工作，即使知道這單純只是沒能駕馭精神隸屬機的後果，也知道卿絕對是個公私分明的人，我仍不禁聯想到前些日子發生的事情。

那兩個字還真是不可承受之重啊。簡直像詛咒一樣。

我拍拍他的肩膀說，而回應我的只是含糊不清的囈語。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黎明真的沒有私心，是菜鳥太衰還有素質太差


	8. 口腔檢查

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※只是一次例行性的口腔檢查

「古艾拉，請把嘴張開。」

他舉起沒有戴著手套的那只手，伸出食指，探入應聲而啟的口腔，維持著這樣的姿勢難以從鼻腔呼吸，所以手指馬上被喉間呼出的熱氣所包裹。

首先是臼齒。指尖隨著他低沉的嗓音移動到左邊下排內側的臼齒上，他稍微施力，讓指腹貼合齒痕的輪廓。保養得很好，並沒有鬆動。他一邊說，一邊把手指往下移了些，摩娑起犬齒，尖錐型的齒冠帶來些許的刺痛感，奇異的觸感讓他不禁在此多加流連。你的犬齒特別發達呢。他驚喜地說。觸碰到門牙時，他用指尖勾著牙齒內側，留長的指甲刮到了牙齦的軟肉，在無法發出嘶聲的狀態下，縮起的舌代為反射出痛楚。門牙也很整齊。他滿意地稱讚。在手指看似要抽離時，他倏地用指腹壓住了那片平坦的鮮紅，緩緩往根部滑去，聽見了作嘔的聲音的同時他也就此打住，拉開了距離。在那瞬間，舌尖竄動，撈起囤積在舌下的唾液，抓緊機會吞嚥下去。哎呀，就連舌頭也是這麼有活力。他由衷讚嘆。

「真是個健康又漂亮的口腔。」

他以笑容作結，笑聲裡夾帶的滿足感好似澆上了一層糖漿，顯得異樣甜蜜。他的指尖停留在柔軟的舌體上方，雖然沒有直接碰觸，但方才沾上的唾液在兩者間牽起了晶亮的淫靡。

「可以的話，真想要被這樣好看的嘴給吃了。」


	9. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※已交往

微弱的哀號與鐵錘被扔在地上發出的框啷聲結束在同一個尾音，重傷的入侵者癱坐在牆邊，古艾拉見狀在面具底下皺起眉，隨意用腳踢了下，失去反應的軀體便斜斜軟軟地倒在地上，再也沒有動彈。

「什麼啊，不過就只有這點能耐而已。」

他的語氣充滿輕蔑，的確也如他所說，這次的入侵者可不像以往的刺客總是果斷俐落，而是個誇大又自負的傢伙，仗著搶來的二級遺物就單槍匹馬地闖了進來，在他面前大放厥詞要把整個前線基地搞得天翻地覆，這倒還好，古艾拉一點也沒當一回事；但在他開始挑釁，說著像黎明卿這種輕視生命的敗類就該活捉到地面血祭云云，古艾拉手上原本應該敲在故障管線上的鐵錘就這麼落在他的後腦勺上。

古艾拉坐在入侵者旁，從口袋抽出打火機，喀擦一聲點燃菸頭，掀起面具把菸送進嘴裡，猛地吸了一口後便把銜著的菸氣全吐在無法抗議的屍體上。理所當然的，他對於殺人完全沒有罪惡感，就連腎上腺素都沒能被激起半點，他甚至連那二級遺物的真身都沒能見到。

「古艾拉，入侵者處理得如何了？」

還沒用無線電通報，波多爾多就已經出現在他的眼前，大概是藉由短暫的視線窺視早一步得到了消息。只能說這個入侵者的運氣不是太好，才剛闖進來就遇見了他，大鬧前線基地的計畫還沒能開始就宣告破滅，也就沒有引起任何騷動。

「啊──這次腦袋破壞得有點嚴重，是我沒控制好力道，抱歉。」即使嘴上這麼說，古艾拉的語氣卻絲毫沒有歉意。

波多爾多蹲在屍體面前，觀察著被敲得都凹陷下去的後腦，落在一旁的凶器上頭還沾著混合腦漿和血液的碎肉，無法想像這是以人類的手勁能夠做到的程度，但如果是古艾拉的話，那就另當別論了。

「看起來不像是沒有控制好，而是沒有在控制呢。」他在屍體身上摸索一番後做出了結論，「不過裝備的遺物並沒有被破壞，這點非常感謝你，古艾拉。」

被一語道破的古艾拉只是乾笑幾聲，又吸了幾口菸假裝自己無暇反駁。

「哎呀，你的嘴角流血了。」波多爾多朝他轉過頭時，有些驚訝地說。

古艾拉起先愣了一下，接著撫摸起隱隱作痛的臉頰，用自嘲的口吻回答：「喔？……這個啊，最開始沒注意讓他偷襲了一拳，真丟臉，哈哈。」

當他正要伸手抹去嘴角的血痕時，波多爾多先一步制止他，拿走他嘴裡的菸，掐滅後隨意扔在地上，接著掀起面具，張開嘴露出那片絳紅色的舌，古艾拉還沒來得及反應，濕軟的觸感就沿著下巴緩緩向上，讓透明的津液覆蓋血的足跡，一路到他的唇上，舌尖掠過被他咬破的傷口時，他忍不住痛得發出嘶聲。

「等、等等，旦那……」

簡直像被動物舔拭一樣的搔癢感讓古艾拉下意識地想往後退，在背貼上牆邊的同時波多爾多的舌也滑了進來，纏上自己的，直到這時古艾拉才後知後覺地意識到這是波多爾多難得身為主動方的吻，他也就任由那片靈活的軟肉在自己口中侵城掠地。就連這種時候，波多爾多依然展現了他過人的探究心，彷彿想踏遍深淵一樣不放過任何一處，過分的積極卻讓他差點忘了呼吸，使得白皙的臉龐浮上一層酡紅。

結束這個綿長的吻後，波多爾多意猶未盡地舔了舔唇，蒼白的唇泛起一層水光，顯得溫潤又挑逗。

「等一下有空嗎？」波多爾多問。

「……有是有，但是先得把這裡處理乾淨。」古艾拉指向一旁血跡斑斑的慘狀，聳著肩說。

「收拾完畢後，請來我的房間一趟。」

語畢，波多爾多並沒有馬上離開，而是蹲在原地，像是在等待古艾拉的回覆。對此，古艾拉只是無奈地點點頭，畢竟確認意願對他來說實在是個多餘的舉動。

得到同意的波多爾多露出滿意的笑容，當他站起身時，表面上仍維持著平常毫無波瀾的模樣，但古艾拉馬上察覺到了他的異常之處，當然波多爾多也沒有要遮掩的意思。

「看著這樣的場景也能興奮嗎？旦那的癖好還真不是普通的奇怪啊。」古艾拉盯著波多爾多微微隆起的褲檔，語氣中明顯夾雜著一絲揶揄。

「不是那樣的。」

「每個人都有些特殊的喜好嘛，這沒什麼好害臊的──」

「是因為你喔，古艾拉。」波多爾多打斷他，伸手撫上他的臉頰，曖昧又緩慢地逐字強調：「是你的樣子讓我興奮的。」

如果波多爾多的聲音也有力道，那剛才那一句話的每個字敲在他心上的力道，肯定都遠超過於他敲在入侵者後腦勺上的那一下。古艾拉想。劇烈的心跳聲幾乎震耳欲聾。

「那麼，我在房間等候你的到來。」

在波多爾多打算抽回手戴上面具時，古艾拉按住他，力氣大得幾乎要把手指掐進肉裡。

「不、」古艾拉說，「就在這裡。」

逐漸沙啞的嗓音、漸趨急促的喘息、吐在對方臉上的熱氣、體溫攀升形成的燥熱──種種都交織成了慾望的序曲。

而波多爾多的一聲「好」，便是接下來的繾綣纏綿被揭幕時第一個奏響的音符。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 屍體：幹


End file.
